Scattered Dream
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: Kagome's leave after the final battle with Naraku. Written before release of Kanketsu-Hen


**Scattered Dream:**

_I remember that day...the day that we finally killed him, the day the Shikon Jewel was complete...The day I had to leave you..._

It all started that day exactly 1 year ago. I sat here under this big tree like always waiting for you to come for me. I never had doubts that you would come for me back then. I was 15 and happy and cheerful just to know that you were here for me. As I sat there waiting i thought about you and Kikyo who I despise secretly in my mind. I turn my head when I hear the doors to the Shrine open, you are standing there with your silver hair blowing in the cool spring breeze and your dog ears twitch in annoyance. You always seem so annoyed but I know that you are hiding your cheer under your angry and hurt face.

"Inuyasha!" I call as I run to you. You nod to me silently and drag me down into the ancient well and into your world of yesterday. I climb out andI always look at the beautiful view. The butterflies playing and the beautiful rose buds popping out to say hello. The view isnt the only thing that I am happy to see. There next to the well are standing our good friends the Demon Slayer Sango, perverted monk Miroku and small kitsune Shippo. They did'nt say hi to me as usual. instead you threw me on your back and started to walk into the forest with miroku and Sango riding on Kirara behind us, and Shippo resting on Sangos shoulder. you begab to run and flew off a cliff into the horizon.

The view was beautiful such a portrait of pinks and oranges swirling in the evening sky. I finally realize where we are going. You were taking us to find Naraku and finish him once and for all. we land in a big open field, which Miroku didnt think was too smart considering we were open for Naraku to attack us. only a few moments later you grab me and plow me into the ground. Naraku had tried to run through me with his leg but you protected me...just like always. You stand up and clench your hand into a fist, you growl and concentrate on his weak spots for a moment. Behind us I see Miroku and Sango jump off and Shippo trying to act brave. Miroku runs up next to you and braces for battle with sango and Shippo at his side. I walk up too and have my bow and arrows ready for attack.

"You think you can defeat me?" Naraku laughs,spitting in our faces."Try what you will, but your efforts are in vain." he continued laughing and making you angrier by the second.

"Naraku..." You begin growling and starting to unsheath the legendary Tetsuiga." You bastard!" you yell and fully draw out your blade. The blade begins to form a blue smoke swirling around the edges of the fang. The smoke is Narakus demonic aura, showing a path for you to cut through.The Wind Scar.

"Wind scar!" You cry as you fiercly swing your giant fang. Three fiery lines race toward him he doesnt bother to dodge them he lets himself be hit. When the lights disapear I see that Naraku had let himself be hit and was now only a floating head. Miroku finds it as a good opportunity and quickly uncovers his hand. Though I have seen it so many time before it still shocks me, how amazing it is that only a young,human,teenage monk could bear a curse as deadly and horrible as the Wind Tunnel. A whirl wind of stripes and a fog of black and purples flooding the air and consuming anything in its path. it is amazing how such a deadly and cursed thing could have such beauty.

Narakus power has increased since our first incounter, sending giant mists of miasma into our faces. You grab me and we hop onto Kirara to get out of the way. I look down and see Sango giving Miroku an extra filter mask she had with her. As Naraku comes closer to them, they dont notice through the mist that he is trying to run through them. I draw an arrow out from the bag and shoot a sacred arrow into his heart. Naraku only laughs again sending the Saimyosho out while he regenerates. Miroku doesnt hesitate to draw out the wind tunnel once more. he was sick of it all even if it meant dying he wouldnt let anything getting in the way of him killing Naraku. We all feel the same way.

When Naraku was only half born again Sango thrust her weapon at his head sending it flying on the ground. Miroku had sucked up some saimyosho and felt dizzy.I noticed him slip off and gasped.

"Lord Miroku!" I scream wathing him helplessy tumble to the hard rocky ground. Sango turns around just at that moment to fly down toward him. She reaches the ground and searches frantically for him. She jumps back when she hears Naraku coming after her but he hits her back and she falls down unconcious. You fly down to get her and find Miroku as well. when we reach the ground I ran to sangos aid while you sniff the air.

"I found their scents!" You call and run off into the distance. _Their? Dont you mean his?_ I wonder as Sango is waking up.

**Inuyashas POV:**

**This is Inuyasha as "I" andKikyo as "you"**

I run and pick up your scent, you are with Miroku thats what I know. I reach an old abondoned hut and find your soul collecters creating a barrier around it. I walk in and find you adding medicinal herbs to the monks chest which had a pretty bad cut which was only a few inches away from his heart. You look up at me with a emotionless,tragic face like always. The only noise that can be heard was the monks soft breating and my heart pounding in my throat.

"Kikyo..." I begin at a loss for words.

" He had a bad fall," you say trying to change the subject on me. She points to the bandages around Mirokus armm, forehead and chest which were blood stained. " He broke one arm and has a slight cuncusion but other than that he should be okay in abouttwo days." you say smiling. i know that you dont want to talk about this so I just thank you and dart off. I run back to Kagome and sango who are trying like hell not to get killed. i saw that Naraku was pretty badly injured, which would make it easier for us.

"Inuyasha!" You cry. You point to his heart. "there is the final shard in his heart." you call. I grin, knowing that this will be the moment of truth.

" This is it Naraku! BACK LASH WAVE!"I cry as the most powerful force ever just blew out of my blade. At the smae time You fire a sacred arrow and shippo uses Fox fire to cover the Hirakotsu.

ITS OVER! We fire all our weapons and they hit Naraku in a bulls eye. He screams until he bursts into millins of demons that fly every way. Until they are sucked into a endless void.

**Kagomes POV again:**

I turn my head and I see Miroku with his robes off revealing his bare upper torso and covering the rest. With bloody bandages and scars around his body he uses the last of his strength to suck up Narakus remains. he smiles after and limps slowly over to us.

"Miroku! Youre alive!" sango cries and runs to embrace the monk. Miroku hugs back and smiles.

"Remember our little deal Sango?"he says to her withhis usual perverted smirk."We kill Naraku, you bear my twenty children." He finished. I turned away thinking that Sango would slap him, but instead of a slap I heard something completly different."Okay...but instead of twenty how about ten?" she says laughing and to my suprise, plants a small kiss on his lips.

I turn and see you holding the final shard which is the final piece of the scattered dream, the Shikon no tama. I always wanted to kill Naraku but now I wish the jewel would split all over again, I know I must leave you but its too painful. You belong with Kikyo and I don't even belong in this era.

"Kagome come with me." You say sternly and lead me into the forest. You bring me to the Sacred well which bounds this world to mine. you seem sad and just give me a gentle kiss. I blush furiously and gasp. I hug you before saying good bye.

" is this it?" I ask. You answer sadly." yeah" After one last goodbye I jump down the well for one final time. I cry my whole way there but we don't belong together.

I sealed up the well and tryed to occupy myself with other activities over the next couple months.

_But as I sit here against the tree we can still comunicate without words, we know what eachother is thinking and can tell our darkest secrets in secret after all our love will only be a scattered dream. I can be here with you and love you...always and forever._


End file.
